The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine system, a sewing machine, and a storage device that perform embroidery on a cloth based on embroidery information.
A sewing machine is known that sews an embroidery pattern on a cloth based on embroidery information that is stored in a storage device. For example, a sewing machine with an embroidery device is known that can select and sew a desired embroidery pattern from among a plurality of embroidery patterns for which embroidery data are stored in a ROM card that is mounted in the sewing machine.